PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Mine Safety and Rescue through Sensing Networks and Robotics Technology (Mine- SENTRY) program is a concerted effort at the Colorado School of Mines (CSM) to develop and deploy advanced technology solutions for safety and rescue in subterranean environments, with a particular focus in this proposal on underground mining operations. Long-term technology development efforts focus on: sensors and sensor networks for improving communications and predicting and mitigating the effects of hazards in mining operations; and robotic systems for mining emergency response, search and rescue efforts, and mining automation. Additional long-term activities include: training programs for end users of advanced technology solutions for mine and subterranean safety; and technology transfer to the private sector. The initial program focus is on developing new technology involving the collaborative interaction of robots with wireless networks for establishing and maintaining communication during emergency response, including: 1) expansion of the existing mote-based sensor and communication SubTerraN network in the CSM-owned Edgar Mine, with associated research activities to develop enhanced protocols and algorithms that facilitate both geo-location of miners and re- configuration during emergencies for facilitating emergency communication; 2) development of mine-navigable, autonomous robots to be used as movable wireless nodes, with associated research activities aimed at determining algorithms to move the robots to improve reception, to implement tethered exploration, and to act as relays to bridge network gaps; and 3) conversion of a mine-ready "bobcat" into a tele-operated, semi-autonomous rubble-clearing robot, with associated research activities that study shared autonomy (user plus machine) with force feedback and problems in tele-operation over multi-hop, bandwidth-constrained wireless networks. Combining these, the year-end goal for the project is demonstration of the integration of all three components in a scenario whereby a simulated rock fall disrupts communications between two parts of our sensor network, at which time the tele-operated "bobcat" robot is used to remove the rubble blocking the path of movable wireless node robots, which then autonomously position themselves to re-establish communication in the sensor network. PROJECT NARRATIVE The Mine Safety and Rescue through Sensing Networks and Robotics Technology (Mine- SENTRY) program is a concerted effort at the Colorado School of Mines (CSM) to develop and deploy advanced technology solutions for safety and rescue in subterranean environments, with a particular focus in this proposal on underground mining operations. Subterranean spaces play a critical role in the infrastructure of modern society. Engineered underground environments such as tunnels and subways systems are an important part of the infrastructure used to transport commerce and people throughout the world. Likewise, underground mining is an essential, labor intensive activity used to extract the raw materials and energy minerals that are necessary to sustain economic growth and our standard of living. This project will develop technology that will both improve safety for people in subterranean environments and also enhance the efficiency and security of this critical infrastructure component.